The Sickness
by BoDukeGirl200
Summary: Bo has not been feeling well lately, but thinks nothing of it. Who wouldn't? Everyone gets sick sometimes. But sometimes it bad.


**The Sickness**

"Bo? Bo, ya gotta wake up." Luke said shaking his younger cousin.

For the past few days, Bo had been getting harder and harder to be able to wake up. Also, Bo had been extra tired. Usually he was up and active, but he had been lagging behind.

"Bo!" Luke said shaking harder.

"What? I'm awake." Bo said dazedly.

"From the way you were sleeping, people would think you were sleeping Beauty." Luke said chuckling.

"Cute." replied a glaring Bo.

So when Luke got Bo up, they both got dressed and took showers, then went to breakfast. Bo was unusually quiet at breakfast, and during chore time. Uncle Jesse had Bo and Luke run to town for some feed for Maudine the mule. So on the way there, they passed Rosco's favorite speed trap, and Rosco started chasing them. So Bo and Luke jumped the pond, but when Rosco tried, he failed. Once they got to town, they went to the only department store in Hazzard, Rhuebottom's store.

"Bo, why don't you go to Rhuebottom's, I have to do something at Cooter's." Luke suggested.

"If you say so." replied Bo.

So Bo went on his way to Rhuebottom's, while Luke went to Cooter's. All of a sudden, a dizzy spell came over Bo. He had to grab a nearby bench so he didn't fall over. He thought nothing of it because he knew everyone had dizzy spells some point in time. He went to Rhuebottom's, got the feed, and headed back to Luke, who was back from Cooter's.

"Let's get back to the farm." Luke said.

So, when they got back to the farm, Bo gave Jesse the feed, who fed it to Maudine. Then Jesse had Bo put the feed in the loft. When Bo was halfway up the ladder, another dizzy spell came over him. It was worse than the first one that he had in town. It made him fall to the ground with a thud. Luke thought that maybe Bo had dropped the sack, but when he turned around, he found Bo on the ground instead.

"Bo!" Luke yelled running to his side.

Luke called Uncle Jesse to come to the barn. When Uncle Jesse came in he found Luke kneeling by an unconscious Bo.

"I felt his forehead." Luke told Uncle Jesse. "He's really burnin' up."

When Uncle Jesse put his hand to Bo's forehead, he pulled it back immediately when he felt how hot it was.

"We have to get him to the hospital, now." Uncle Jesse demanded.

"What's wrong with him?" Luke asked.

"It may be that sickness that's goin 'round. Nobody knows what it is, or where it came from." Uncle Jesse explained.

Luke and Uncle Jesse picked Bo up and put him in the truck. Then they rushed him to the hospital. A couple of times while on the way there, Bo had woken up, but he immediately went back to sleep. Then, when they finally got him to the hospital, they took him inside and the doctors started swarming him immediately. Then, they took him back to the ER and was there for about half-hour and came back out.

"Family of Beauregard?" a lady's voice asked.

"That's us!" Uncle Jesse replied jumping up.

"I'm Doctor Howard, I am going to be taking care of Beauregard. "

"He prefers Bo. But I'm Luke. This is my Uncle Jesse." Luke said shaking the doctor's hand.

"Bo it is then. Well, Mr. Duke, you were right, it is the sickness."

"What is it called?" Luke asked.

"From the study's we've done, it is called meningitis. It is very deadly." the doctor explained.

"Oh, no." Luke and Uncle Jesse said together.

"You are not able to see him right now, but I will send out a nurse when you can. She will come out with masks you should wear, we don't want you to catch it." the doctor said.

So when the doctor left, Uncle Jesse said, "Luke, go call Daisy and tell her what's happening. And tell her not to come until her shift is over, we don't want Boss firing her for leaving her shift early."

"Ok Uncle Jesse." Luke replied.

So Luke told Daisy what was happening, and told her to work till her shift was over. When Daisy hung up the phone, her eyes were wide and she turned pale. Cooter saw this, so he walked over to Daisy.

"What's wrong Daisy?" Cooter asked.

"Bo's got meningitis." Daisy mumbled.

"I've never heard of it." Cooter said.

"It's a sickness they just discovered. It's very deadly." Daisy explained.

"Oh." Cooter said nervously.

"When my shift is over, can you drive me to the Tri-County Hospital? I don't think I'm in the condition." Daisy asked.

"Sure Daisy." Cooter replied.

So when Daisy finished her shift, Cooter took her to Tri-County. When she got there, she saw Luke and Uncle Jesse sitting in the chairs. She went up to them and said, "Can't we go see Bo?"

"Not yet. They are going to come get us when we can see him." Luke explained.

So Daisy sat down by Luke and put her head on Luke's shoulder. Daisy had dozed off, so Luke shook her when the doctor came back out.

"Daisy, we can go see Bo now." Luke said.

"Ok."

"Put this on." Luke told her handing her the mask. "They don't want us to catch it."

So Daisy put the mask on and walked with Luke and Uncle Jesse to Bo's room. When Luke walked in the room, he saw a lifeless Bo. He was so pale. So Luke walked to a chair beside Bo's bed. Then Uncle Jesse and Daisy pulled up two chairs and sat next to Bo. Luke picked up one of Bo's hands and said, "Don't you leave me Bo. Don't you even think about it."

"I'm not thinkin' it." Bo said with a gruff voice.

"Bo?" Daisy asked looking up from where her head was resting.

"I'm here." Bo said chuckling.

Daisy didn't want to look away, afraid that Bo would disappear.

"How ya feelin'?" Uncle Jesse asked.

"Sick." Bo replied. "What's wrong with me."

"Ya got meningitis." Luke said sighing.

"No he doesn't." said a voice behind Luke.

Everyone turned around. It was Doctor Howard.

"Our tests were wrong, one of our staff made a mistake reading them. It's not meningitis. Has he been taking any medication for anything?" the doctor asked.

"Just for his asthma." Luke replied.

"That might be what is making him dizzy and have a fever. Sometimes, if you take a medication for a certain amount of time, it can make you sick and have dizzy spells, which makes you run a fever." the doctor explained.

"Thank God!" everyone said including Bo, who didn't even know what meningitis was.

"He will have to stay here until his color comes back and his fever goes down, also we want to make sure nothing else happens. When he goes home, he will probably still be a little dizzy. If he goes home and is still dizzy after 2 weeks, come back and we will figure out what's wrong." the doctor said.

"Do we still need these?" Daisy asked pointing to her mask.

"No." the doctor replied.

So everyone whipped off their masks.

"I can finally breathe!" Daisy exclaimed.

Everybody laughed, including Bo. So everyone stayed with Bo until he fell asleep. Then everyone lift quietly. On the way home, Luke broke the silence saying,

"At least Bo doesn't have meningitis."

"Yes. We are very thankful." Uncle Jesse replied sighing happily.

***At The Hospital***

Bo woke up and saw that Luke, Daisy and Uncle Jesse weren't there. He started to worry, he didn't like being at hospital's alone. He saw his clothes at the end of his bed. Carefully, he pulled the IV out of his arm and leaned to get his clothes. When he grabbed his clothes, he carefully put them on, he carefully got up and hung onto the bed until the room stopped spinning. When the room finally stopped spinning, he walked around the bed to the window. When he saw the General sitting out in the parking lot, he said, "Good, they decided to take the truck home." So Bo snuck outside and got in the General. While he was in the General on the way to the farm, a care came out of nowhere and cut in front of him, making him swerve the General off the road into a tree. He was immediately knocked unconscious.

***At The Farm***

"Luke! You ready?" Daisy yelled.

"Yeah! Hold on a minute!" Luke yelled back.

They were getting ready to go see Bo. But Uncle Jesse had to stay home and cook supper, so Luke and Daisy went alone. On the way, Luke was driving and he saw a glint of red orange. He stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong?" Daisy asked.

"The General." Luke mumbled.

"Luke, we left the General at the hospital." Daisy replied.

"The General. Right there." Luke mumbled again getting out of the truck.

Daisy followed. When realized what Luke was talking about she said, "Oh gosh."

Then they both ran to the General. Luke got there first. When he saw Bo, he gasped. Then Daisy saw Bo and gasped as well.

"What was he doing here in his condition?" Luke asked pulling Bo out of the General carefully.

"I don't know, but we need to get him to the hospital. He doesn't have any cuts luckily." Daisy said.

So Luke and Daisy picked Bo up and put him in the truck. They CB'd Uncle Jesse and told him what happened. On the way to the hospital, Bo woke up. Luke heard a groan and turned his head to Daisy with Bo beside her.

"Bo. How ya feelin'?" Luke asked.

"My arm hurts. And my shoulder." Bo mumbled.

"You most likely dislocated your shoulder and broke your arm. What were you doin' out here in your condition?" Luke asked.

"When I woke up, I didn't see anyone there and I started to panic. You know how much I hate being in hospital's alone. I walked around to the window once the room stopped spinning and I saw the General, so I got dressed and snuck out to the General. While I was driving, a man in a car didn't stop and he made me swerve and crash. The next thing I know, I was up here." Bo explained slowly, still mumbling a little bit.

"We were coming right back honey." Daisy said trying to soothe Bo.

"Yeah. We were just doing our chores." Luke said.

"I'm sorry y'all." Bo replied dropping his head then wincing because of his arm in shoulder.

"It's ok. Let's get you in there." Luke said pulling up to the hospital.

Luke and Daisy helped Bo into the hospital. He was still dizzy and pale because he had taken the IV out of his arm. When they went to the front desk, the nurse said that Daisy and Luke could take Bo back to his room. When he got there, the doctor was in his room.

"Bo! You have returned!" the doctor said.

"Yeah. He crashed into a tree. I think he has a broken arm and a dislocated shoulder." Luke said.

"Ok. Let's put that shoulder back in place." the doctor said walking towards Bo.

"Careful doc. It's the same arm." Bo said informing the doctor.

"I'll be as careful as I can."

So the doc put Bo's shoulder back in place after much yelling from Bo. Luke hated when his little cousin was in pain, so he went up to him and put an arm around Bo, making sure he didn't hurt him while the doctor was putting a cast on Bo's arm and put it in a sling. Then the doctor put Bo on strict bed orders and put him back on the IV's he was on before. Then he left, leaving Luke and Daisy with Bo. Then Uncle Jesse came in and Luke explained what had happened. Then after talking to Uncle Jesse, Bo went to sleep, since the IV's were making him tired. Then Uncle Jesse and Daisy left Luke with Bo. They had to go home and eat supper, then bring some to Luke and Bo. When they came back, they saw Luke by Bo on his bed, sleeping. When they closed the door, Luke stirred and woke up, waking Bo up when he stirred.

"Hey honey. Brought you some home cooked food." Daisy said.

"Yum. Do I still have a fever?" Bo asked eyeing the food.

Luke put his hand on Bo's forehead, "Just a little one. And your color is coming back too."

"I'll go tell the doc." Uncle Jesse said.

So when Uncle Jesse left, Daisy said, "People are worryin' 'bout you Bo, especially the girls. You better get well soon."

"Yeah cuz. I'm surprised that the girls haven't been coming to you." Luke said chuckling.

Then Uncle Jesse came back in with the doctor.

"Bo. You're awake. Your Uncle Jesse said that you still have a slight fever."

"Yeah. Also my arm hurts." Bo informed the doctor.

"That's perfectly normal. It's going to hurt for a little while. I'll send some pain killers with you." the doctor said.

"Can he come home today?" Luke asked.

"Yes. But he is on strict bed orders until his fever is gone, which shouldn't be long." the doctor replied. "I have also signed the release papers, so you can just head right out. I will also give you another prescription for your asthma."

So Luke helped Bo get dressed, then the doctor came back in with Bo's prescription and a wheelchair. Then Luke wheeled Bo out to the truck and helped him. Then he called Cooter on the CB so he tow the General back to the garage. When they got back to the farm, Jesse sent Bo to bed, with a little of Luke's help of course.

"Thanks Luke." Bo said.

"No problem Bo." Luke replied smiling at his younger cousin.

When Bo was sleeping, Luke went out to the couch.

"How's he doin'?" Uncle Jesse said behind Luke's back.

"He's sleeping, but he is going to be just fine." Luke said sighing happily.

***6 Weeks Later***

It had been 6 weeks since Bo had gone home after his accident. Everyone could hear yeehaw's and the sound of a Dixie horn ringing through the country. Everyone was happy, including Bo.


End file.
